custom_pacific_rim_2novelsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan Redeemer
Titan Redeemer is Mark VI Jaeger, as the most powerful Jaeger in the fleet. As one say, "Armed with M19-Morning Star, he is the wreaking ball in the fleet. History Conscripted cadet Amara Namani uses a simulated version of Titan Redeemer in a fight against a simulated Onibaba. Titan launches his ball to finish the kaiju, but Amara has a lack of accuracy, as Onibaba blocks the attack with it's heavily armored pincher. Titan tries to punch it, but the kaiju grabbed it and smacked down Titan's right shoulder. Amara and Suresh are trying to reboot the systems, but Onibaba opened its mouth and in the simulator, it eats Titan's head. Shao Drone Attack During the rogue Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrid attack on the Shatterdome, Valor Omega was first to go, while Titan is going online. Valor shot one of the drones, killing it, but then got overwhelmed by the drones and got beheaded. Murder WItch engaged the drones, giving swift uppercuts. Just as Titan started to walk, one of the drones fired the missiles, destroying his knee and shin. He smashed backward in the floor. The impact of going down shattered his faceplate as to protect the pilots, as they were injured. His M19 Morning Star stabbed itself to the floor, pinning his arm down, leaving Titan no choice but to use a slick trick. When one of the drones came over the body of Titan to confirm as if deactivated, Titan tricked it and shot its head with his wrist-mounted cannon. But that is when the last drone came and jumped towards Titan's head. The hybrid smashed it, breaking its interior and exterior views. After the Shao Drones Attack, Titan's M19 Morning Star is sticking to Bracer Phoenix, leaving it the only part out. When Jules talked in LOCCENT for the info of the kaijus' brains, Titan is just the same as Valor Omega, being replaced with a new head. Features Titan Redeemer is also known to be unmatched in brute force and size, considering himself a flagship to many countries. Many honored him as the powerful Jaeger in the PPDC when he was beheaded by one of Shao's drones, which got manipulated by Precursors, just like Newt. His primary weapon is the M19 Morning Star, the deadliest weapon ever known to kaiju. Its design was constructed to account for the imbalance created by the M19 Morning Star. Titan Redeemer’s upper body frame is broad and T-framed, which is meant to offset the weight created by the Morning Star which substitutes for a hand. The M19 Morning Star creates a seismic effect, and its secondary weapon, the EMP Mist Grenade can disrupt electrical signals. Titan Redeemer is powered by a GG-11 Gyro Core, and is equipped with T-21 “Flatfoot” Sentry Treads for its feet. After the Shao Drone Attack the M-19 Morning Star weapon was later retrofitted to Bracer Phoenix. Titan is also equipped with wrist-mounted cannon. One dead-accurate shot to a head is a score for Titan. Quotes * "That's-That's Titan Redeemer." - Amara Namani * Damn, this is fun! ''- Titan Redeemer vs another jaeger in the simulation. * ''Alright, let's fight! - ''Titan Redeemer, as the drones mutate.'' * This is not a camping trip, Saber; this is war and '''I love it! '''- Titan Redeemer combats the Shao Drones * ''I'M F**KING INVINCIBLE!!! ''- Titan Redeemer seconds before being crippled * ''Words cannot express how much I hate Kaiju right now! ''- Titan Redeemer meets his end. Trivia * Titan Redeemer's EMP missiles can take down a full-sized Jaeger. * Titan's Morning Star can ring a kaiju's head with one blow. * Titan's T-shaped frame is designed to off balance his Morning Star.Category:Jaeger Category:Destroyed Category:Mark 6